


Nemo

by Not_Monday



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor panic attack, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Monday/pseuds/Not_Monday





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/gifts).



Liam paced nervously in his apartment, anxiously running his hand through his hair. Harry was coming back from LA today and it would be the first time he’d seen him since they went on break. Things had been awkward between Liam and Harry towards the end of promo and tour or at least it had felt that way to Liam. After the Halloween party in Japan, he and harry had to put it politely, shared the night together. Liam had woken up afterwards to cold sheets and a note from Harry saying he’d run to the gym to meet with Mark and that he was looking forwards to a lads night with him and the rest of the boys later. Liam had thought the message was pretty clear but, he still wanted to try and talk to Harry about it before Harry finally gave in and told him rather exasperatedly “Liam we’re fine. Don’t worry about it. What’s a shag between mates?” Before patting him on the shoulder and leaving to meet Zayn and go shopping.

Liam had thought that was what the note meant but it still hurt to be brushed off like that especially, after he though for just one night that maybe his feelings had been returned. After finally talking to Harry about it Liam, dropped the small seed of hope he held and retreated to his hotel room to grieve. He passed Louis in the hallway, who noticed something was up and followed him into his room, pestering him until Liam poured his heart out. Finally letting out the feelings he’d been holding onto for the better part of their career.

Louis listened quietly as Liam spoke to him, at first growing concerned before growing angry with Harry and then himself. How had he and the rest of the boys not noticed Liam’s feelings? How could Harry go from sleeping with Liam one night to pulling someone just a few nights later without realizing that he was ripping Liam’s heart out? It suddenly occurred to Louis that with all their teasing and joking about being bad actors perhaps Liam was actually a better actor than he let on.

They finished the tour and their promo and returned to England.  The boys all went their separate ways for the holidays and Liam felt that his heart was slowly on the mend and then he got sick. Shortly after Christmas Liam began feeling nauseous which was coupled with incredible back pains and cramps. After two weeks of this, his mother forced him to visit a doctor.

Liam sat in the examination room waiting for the doctor to return with his test results and fidgeting with his shirt. In the back of his mind he was hoping and praying that this was just a virus or infection though deep down he had an inkling that it could be something much more….permanent. His breath hitched as the doctor knocked and re-entered the room. Crossing his fingers as the doctor went over his results, he sighed in relief as the doctor said everything seemed to be in order……….for a man who was about two months pregnant. Liam felt his heart stop. “What?” He whispered. “I’m sorry” the doctor apologized “I thought you knew. Now all of these symptoms are perfectly normal for someone at your stage in the pregnancy. We will of course be putting you on prenatal vitamins and give you something to help with the nausea………” Liam blocked out the doctor’s words as his ears seemed to only take in white noise. He stared blankly in front of him unable to comprehend the news. He knew that some men were carriers and could get pregnant but, he had never been tested as it was genetic and passed from father-to-son. The gene didn’t run in their family…..they didn’t think it was a concern.

Liam left the office in a daze, slowly making his way to his car where he sat for fifteen minutes trying to clear his mind so he could drive home safely. He had someone else to look out for now. Liam knew whatever happened he would not be giving up this baby, it was unexpected but his little…Nemo…his little Nemo was already the center of his world. He smiled as the nickname popped into his head, he remembered Zayn moaning about Nemo meaning ‘no one’ in latin and how it changed the title of _Finding Nemo_  completely. He scoffed at the memory, shaking his head as he parked the car and made his way into his building.  It would do until he learned the baby’s gender.

As Liam unlocked his door and made his way into his apartment he gasped dropping his keys on the floor, THE TOUR. And then Liam’s mind jumped to another conclusion…..he had only ever had sex with one man. Harry. What was he going to do? He had ruined everything; they would have to cancel the tour because lord knows he wouldn’t be in any condition to perform in a couple months and then HARRY. God, Harry would hate him, the band would have to break up and it was his entire fault. He felt himself begin to hyperventilate as he sank to the floor.

“Li?” Someone called throughout the apartment “Was that you? I let myself in when I saw you weren’t here. Got a couple song- Li? What’s wrong?” Suddenly Louis was on the floor in front of him with his hands reaching out to cup his face. “Liam, I need you to nod if it’s okay for me to touch you” He whispered. Liam nodded furiously.  Louis wrapped Liam’s fingers around his wrist before putting his other hand to his face. “Liam, I want you to take pulse alright? We’ll count it out loud, together, okay?” Liam nodded as he tried to control his wheezing. “1,2,3,4….”  Slowly Liam started to count with Louis slowly calming down. Half an hour later Louis had Liam tucked under a blanket on the couch sipping some tea.

“You wanna tell me what that was about?” Louis asked. Liam shook his head fearfully. “Li, whatever it is I won’t be mad I promise. We’ll figure it out okay?” They sat together for a few more minutes before Liam sighed, scooting over to curl up against Louis, pulling the older boy’s arm around his shoulders. “Lou….. I screwed up” he whispered quietly. “Liam,” he said pulling him closer “I’m sure whatever it is you’re blowing it out of proportion.” Louis replied fondly. Liam shook his head before burrowing farther under his blanket. “I’m prwgwant” He muttered. Louis pulled the blanket away from his face “Li, I’m gonna need you to repeat that please?” Liam took a deep breath before saying “I’m pregnant” Louis just stared.

“I’m sorry, but what?” “I’mpregnantandit’sHarry’sandI’veruinedeverythingandI’msorry!”Liam blurted out before bursting into tears. Louis shook his head quickly “No. You haven’t ruined anything okay? We’ll come back to the part about Harry in a minute but first you need to know that the boys and I are here for you no matter what okay?” He said sternly. “Now, onto more important things. You told me first so ….that means I get to be godfather right?” Despite his worries Liam couldn’t help cracking a smile and shoving Louis. “Hey! That’s no way to treat your kid’s favorite uncle!” Louis squawked when a pillow hit him in the face, smiling when he heard Liam giggle. Mission accomplished.

* * *

 

So now, here he was pacing before his car arrived to take him to Louis’ to see the rest of the boys and get ready for the Brits. Harry would be coming straight from the airport and Liam had no idea what he was gonna do. While, Management had been frustrated, they along with his family and the rest of the boys had been very supportive, determined to make this work for him. The boys had been very adamant that Liam should tell Harry as soon as possible and that they were sure that he would be supportive (That was, of course, after Niall stopped guffawing at Louis assertion that he was the most responsible choice for godfather and Zayn absorbed the information Liam presented to them). Liam was at this point three months pregnant, and had begun to show. His bump was not yet large enough to be extremely noticeable and Lou was confident that for now they could pass it off as a little weight gain from lazing around on their break.

Management was furiously working on the plan for him to come out and announce his pregnancy while Liam was trying to figure out how to tell harry without inducing a panic attack for himself. Though he dreaded every day that brought Harry’s return closer, Liam was counting down to the end of his first trimester and hopefully the end of his morning sickness. His stomach lurched as his phone rang, announcing the arrival of his car. They car stopped off to pick up Zayn and Niall before continuing to Louis’, who was picking Harry up from the airport. Liam couldn’t stop fidgeting the whole way there, all of Zayn and Niall’s efforts to calm him ending in vain.

Finally, Niall sighed before Leaning forward to look at Liam “Li, I know you’re nervous but we all love you, Harry loves you and no matter what happens you have a whole team of people who support you alright?’ Niall told him quietly. Zayn reached over to put his hand on Liam’s shoulder before whispering quietly in his ear “We love you bro and Perrie said she’d kick his ass if he’s mean to you.” Liam laughed and gave them a watery smile before reaching out to grab their hands “I love you guys too” he said before bursting into tears. “What?!? What’s wrong? Mate, you can’t show up crying Louis’ll kill us!” Niall asked anxiously. Liam shook his head “I’m fine, promise, just got a little emotional.”

* * *

 

Louis paced back in forth while he waited for his turn to get his hair done. Lou had decided to start even though the rest of the lads weren’t there yet. “Lou, calm down, you act like you’ve missed them more than I have and I’ve been out of the country for a month” Harry told him. “Sorry, sorry I ju-“ He was interrupted by the doorbell. “I’LL GET IT!” He yelled before dashing out of the room. Harry tried to follow before Louise was pushing him back into his chair and telling him he could wait until she finished drying his hair. He grumbled while he waited.

Louis, meanwhile, raced down the stairs and flung the door open “You’re here!” he pronounced before dragging them inside. He stopped taking a good look at Liam “Who made him cry?” He rounded on Zayn, “Was it you?” he asked threateningly. Liam reached out to put his arms around Louis, “I’m fine, they were happy tears promise” He said with a smile. “Oh good, now go tell him about Nemo. I’ve been anxious and hyper all day trying to keep this in.” Louis said with an anxious glance towards the stairs.

Liam began to have second thoughts, “Are you sure? Because I can take care of Nemo on my own really, you know what I’m actually not feeling that well maybe I should-“ He tried to get back to the door as he spoke before he heard “Hey guys! What’s going on? Who’s Nemo?” Liam looked to the other boys panicked; he couldn’t tell Harry like this. “No One!” Zayn said helpfully. They all looked at him. “No one, Nemo is noone. Just some joke Lou and Li have now. None of us really get it.” Niall chipped in. “How was your trip? Did you have a nice flight? Tell me about it while Lou fixes my hair, also you’re gonna need to help me up the stairs.” Niall threw in with a smile, ushering Harry back upstairs closely followed by Zayn.

Liam sagged against the wall in relief, his hand coming up to rest on his bump. “You really need to tell him, Li the stress isn’t good for you or the little bean” Louis said. “I know, I’m just so scared. “He whispered, sighing he pushed off the wall before making for the stairs. “And Lou?” He called over his shoulder “Don’t you dare nickname my kid ‘little bean’”.  Louis grumbled as he followed him up the stairs. When they entered the guest room, the prep room rather, Harry was regaling Zayn and Niall with stories of his LA escapades. “Li! “ He shouted as they entered. “I didn’t get a hug yet!” He said as he walked over enveloping him in his arms.  He stepped back smiling, “Got a little tummy now Liam. Bet you can’t wait to get back in the gym with Mark” “Harry! Don’t be an ass!” Zayn cut in snidely. Liam wrapped his arms around himself laughing nervously. Louise broke the tension, calling Niall over to get his hair done. She waved at Liam and blew him a kiss before getting to work on Niall. Liam took a deep breath, “Harry, can I talk to you? In private? Please?” He said anxiously.

“Um, sure?” He said looking at the others before following Liam out of the room. “What’s going on?” Harry asked as he shut the door behind them, staring at Liam as he paced the hallway with his arms wrapped around his stomach looking for all the world as insecure and scared as the day Harry met him. “I- um” Liam stopped looking at Harry “You remember that night in Japan?” Harry sighed, rolling his eyes “Li we talked about this alre-” “No I know!” Liam said cutting in “It’s just um well, you see… I’m uh… I’m p-p-pregnant” He finally stuttered out.  Harry stared at him “What?” he whispered.  Liam looked at his shoes “I’m pregnant, Harry”.  “But, you’re not a carrier. We talked about this back when we first got together because Niall was going through his invasive questions phase.” Liam sighed wringing his hands, continuing to avoid Harry’s gaze. “It turns out, there’s a strand that can be passed down mother-to-son. Not a lot of research has been done into it and they aren’t sure what triggers certain females to retain the dormant gene to be passed on.” He mumbled, before squaring his shoulders and looking Harry in the eye.  “I understand that it’s a lot of responsibility that you may not be ready for yet. I know that my feelings for you aren’t returned, and I’m not asking you to be involved unless you want to.” He announced before tearing up and locking himself in the bathroom.

“Liam!” Harry called pulling on the door knob “Let me in please! Let’s talk about this! Liam?” He leaned forward, resting his forehead against the door. “Liam, this is all such a shock. But, I’m willing to make this work if you are. That’s our baby and I want to be a part of its life in any capacity you’ll let me, okay?” Liam sniffled quietly, cursing his damn hormones. “Really?” He whispered. “Of course, Li, you’re family. Now it’s just a little more official” Harry answered with a smile. Liam stood up, wiping off his face before opening the door, Harry came rushing in throwing his arms around Liam before stepping back. “Can I?” He asked, gesturing towards Liam’s stomach. Liam nodded shyly, lifting up his shirt a little. Harry stepped forward placing his hands on Liam’s bump “That’s our baby” He whispered.  Liam sniffled again before nodding. “Our baby”


	2. Chapter 2

Liam and Harry made their way back into the prep room, smiling at the other boys to show them everything was alright Liam made his way to Lou to get his hair done. Harry moved over to the other boys and started changing into his suit, Niall was staring at him like he was waiting for a bomb to drop. “What? Why’re you looking at me like that?” Asking as he tucked his shirt in. “You just seem awfully calm for a guy who just fund out he’s having a baby with the bloke whose heart he ripped out a couple months ago.” The Irishman answered shrewdly. “What? I didn’t rip anyone’s heart out!” Harry replied confused. Niall looked between Harry and Liam before “Oh he didn’t- and I- so you- right. Zayn how’s that sketch going?” he asked trying to move away from Harry and his questioning gaze.

“I don’t think so” Harry said “Now what’s this about ripping someone’s heart out?” He asked staring Niall down. “Its just, did Liam happen to mention anything about possibly….maybe…having romantic feelings for you that you maybe…um destroyed when you told him it was just ‘a shag between mates’ after you two slept together?” Harry went back over the conversation he had with Liam in the hall.

_I know that my feelings for you aren’t returned._

“But he never…there were no indications he felt anything more.” Harry mumbled. Niall laughed “Yeah, well it looks like our Leemo’s a better actor than we give him credit for. Now finish getting dressed, looks like Li’s hair is almost done and as soon as he’s dressed we can head out.” Harry observed Liam as he finished getting dressed, his interactions with Lou and the boys before he came over to get dressed. Smiling shyly at Harry and blushing as he noticed Harry watching him.

“Sorry, I was just admiring your bump.” Harry murmured distractedly before following the rest of the lads downstairs.

* * *

 

The award show passed in a daze, Harry trying to rethink all his interactions with Liam both before and after the night they share, trying to figure out if Liam had given any signs that he loved Harry, had feelings for him. Helping Liam into the car, surprisingly protective after only a few hours, Harry asked Liam if he could stay the night at his apartment so they could discuss the baby some more. Liam agreed, smiling at how invested Harry already seemed in their child.

As they arrived at Liam’s building Harry helped him from the car, despite Liam’s protests that he was pregnant not an invalid, and upstairs. Throughout the drive over, Harry had been contemplating his feelings for Liam. He hadn’t ever thought of Liam romantically, he was attractive yes, from what he remembers he was amazing in bed, he was kind, earnest, brave, strong, warm and as Harry looked at him it occurred to him that he wouldn’t mind being by Liam’s side for the rest of their lives. He wanted this family the two of them and their baby. The trio of uncles, a little boy or girl with Liam’s adorable smile, who’ll scrunch up their eyes when they laugh. Harry wanted it all, he had no idea how long he felt this way but now that he knew he was going to do everything he could to make sure Liam knew his feelings were not unrequited.

Once Liam was settled on the couch, and Harry was done fussing with him (“Honestly, Harry I’m fine!” “No, I really don’t need another pillow but thank you”), he began pacing in front of Liam.

“Harry, could you stop pacing watching you is making me kind of dizzy. No, before you ask I don’t need anything. Most of the morning sickness has passed at this point.” Harry stopped, moving to sit on the coffee table in front of Liam, elbows resting on his knees. “Sorry, there’s just so much I want to say. So much that we need to talk about and so much I’ve already missed. Morning sickness? I’m sorry you had to go through that alone, that I wasn’t there to wake up with you every morning and make sure you were alright. I’m sorry that I haven’t been here to hold your hands during doctor’s appointments and most of all I’m sorry that you’ve gone so long thinking that your feelings were unrequited.” Liam’s breath hitched, “What-“

“I’ll explain Liam, just give me a minute” Harry grabbed Liam’s hands running his thumbs over Liam’s knuckles before leaning down to kiss them gently. “Liam, I’ll start by saying I do love you. So very much. I didn’t realize it until today but, as I try and work out when my feelings for you changed I realized that they have been there a very long time. And if you’re willing, I would like to be here for you, to do this as a proper family. Move in together, go to appointments together, meet the family, come out, get married, all of it. If you’d like to.” Harry finished looking into Liam’s eyes.

Liam couldn’t believe it; his eyes tearing up as he listened to Harry speak, when he finished Liam threw his arms around him burying his face in Harry’s neck as he tried to control his tears. He whispered a quiet “I would love that Harry” before pressing a wet kiss to his neck. Moving slowly, Harry shifted them around until he was seated on the couch with Liam curled up on his lap with his hand entwined with Liam’s on top of his stomach. Holding Liam close, Harry hummed softly just enjoying the overwhelming joy of the moment.

 


End file.
